Compared with the liquid crystal display (LCD), the active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel has the advantages of high contrast, viewing angle and moving image response speed, and has aroused people's widespread attention and development. With the expansion of the field of OLED applications, the new application field more needs the flexible OLED display, at the same time OLED flexible display will have more and more requirements such as: OLED display life, bending radius, bending times, etc.; OLED flexible display will require the packaging of the OLED device needs thinning.
Now the mainstream of thin film packaging technology uses inorganic film, organic film and other forms of mashup to achieve OLED water and oxygen barrier device, However, the introduction of thin-film encapsulation has an impact on the light-emitting efficiency of the OLED panel. Because the layers of the thin film encapsulation such as the organic thin film layer and the inorganic layer have different refractive indexes, microgrooves are formed between the cathode and the anode of the OLED. The light emitted by the OLED can interfere in these microgrooves, thereby reducing the light efficiency of the OLED and showing that the CIE of the light can be shifted, resulting in poor display quality of the OLED.